The Story of Tui and La
by RatZapeera
Summary: I created this fanfic in my fascination on Tui and La a.k.a The Moon and Ocean spirits. And how they met and fell in love. I hope you like it. I'm open to all criticisms.


Tui and La

Tui stood watch as the day had departed and the earth was in deep slumber . Her silvery visage showed someone who longed for a friend yet she hid it all underneath her smile. The smile wasn't a real one because it held her sadness and heart wrenching loneliness. And it was the expression she wore since the beginning of time...

One night as Tui silently gazed over the earth , A deep gently voice called to her from somewhere below.

"Why are you in sorrow my lady?"

She turned around looking for the owner of the voice she heard.

"Who are you?" She called hoping the voice would answer, But no reply came . Her emotions rocked, Someone had finally talked to her . Someone gave her notice, And now it was gone and she was alone again. "Why am I always alone?" she wondered and sniffed as a single moonlit tear formed in her eyes. Then suddenly the deep strange voice answered.

"Do not be sad my fair lady, I am always with you"

"But I want to see you." She begged, "Since the beginning of time , my celestial dance with the sun remain unchanged. He guards the sky when everyone awakes and I am left to guard at night when everyone has retired and slumbered. I wish to see you, My heart yearns to be with you forever so that I would not be lonely again."

The voice replied "My fair lady , I also want to be by your side , If you wish to see me go to the shores of the northern continent and beckon me, there we will be together...

Tui descended from the sky to the shoreline below. She walked through the beach. Her footsteps left a silvery trail in her wake. She stood on the shore overlooking the vast ocean. "Where are you?" She called into the cool shallows. High tide doesn't end till dawn, so the water was to her knees and was crystal clear in the bath of moonlight from above. Her silver dress and cloak billowed in the calm sea breeze, Her hair flowed behind her as if the wind was supporting her fine white mane. Hey eyes were the most prominent thing about it. Purer than the silvery dove . And whiter than powdered snow It was like hope formed her eyes... The clouds parted, completely bathing her in its silvery glow and making her even more beautiful. THe words of the stranger replayed in her head as she thought of a way to *beckon him* ...

With a graceful arc, She held her hands close to her heart. And with the fluidity of a swan, She slowly moved her hand. reaching forward. The water retreated from the bay leaving her standing on a damp sand desert, Exposing the tiny shells, some crabs even a few starfishes were uncovered. she focused all her emotions, all those eons of loneliness and sadness , she closed her eyes letting the emotion consume her . Silvery tears streaked down from her face . With all those emotions churning inside her. She threw all of the force into her hand and slowly pulled it back towards her heart. Suddenly! there was a rush of water from afar. Giant waves swelled from the ocean and came crashing towards the beach. The waves rolled once they reached the shoreline. ~~~~~

A hand suddenly touched her face. Her eyes were still closed so that she did not see the stranger. His hand felt warm and comforting. She could stay immersed in that moment forever. She wanted to melt away in his touch. The stranger wiped away the tears from her beautiful face. Tui finally braved herself to open her eyes, The first thing she saw were deep blue eyes. Blue as the ocean. Calm, Patient, and Gentle yet it emanated great power like the storms he sends on his domain. His hair was black and fell to his broad shoulders. He was dressed in a SeaBlue cloak. Somehow his muscular frame fitted the garment perfectly. The stranger spoke :

"My name is La, I am the embodiment of the great oceans"

La kissed her hand softly. "And what is your name my lady?" Tui took a moment to absorb what this new stranger said and how he looked. She timidly answered :

"My name is Tui, I am best known as the moon."

La prompted, "My lady I have watched you for eons since the beginning and yet only now I can marvel at your true beauty." A thousand questions flitted through Tui;s mind that she might have made a glazed look on her face. Because La asked curiously " Are you okay?" "I'm fine" She answered , "Can I ask you something?" "Sure as you have already asked me." La said chuckling. His laughter was like his voice. rich, and full of warmth. "How did you come here?" Tui asked eager to know more about this mysterious being. La looked at her eyes. His piercing blue ones making her feel like he was reading her soul by looking at her silver eyes. He stared at her for hat was like a full minute then finally answered. "When you casted the water away from you, It called to me, And when you pulled it back. I swam with it because seeing you in tears bring me pain." Tui suddenly moved towards La instinctively holding his handsome face close toward her own beautiful one. She kissed him passionately. letting her lips brush his and enjoying the feel, As La held her steady. They broke the kiss a few minutes later...

" I want to be with you La." Tui said grasping his strong muscular hands. La suddenly had an expression like he was hesitant to say something, But nothing could get past her. Tui asked. "What is the matter?" La replied in a guarded tone like he wasn't sure if what he was doing was right. "There is a way for us to be together forever, But it comes with great sacrifices."

"I will sacrifice anything to be with you my love," Tui murmured through a half sweet smile.

"Then... We must sacrifice our immortality."

"But , What if one of us are harmed. We might die."

La held Tui's hands more firmly. "Listen my love, I trust you with my life and I will protect yours till death takes me. "

"La, I trust you with my life also, I will fight beside you should danger cross our paths."

Suddenly a shallow pool appeared at their feet it was filled with water that glowed with spiritual energy. It was so strong that the surrounding beach turned into a green oasis. Together they stepped into the pool with no hesitation while never letting go of each others hand. As their forms began to change. They both spoke in unison. "I am always with you my love... Always" Then they disappeared leaving the oasis but the pool was inhabited by two creatures...

And till today they keep circling each other in an never ending dance. The Moon and Ocean still exists but their consciousness was transfered to the two fishes in that pool. The pool itself was in both the Ocean and Moon's view. Fath made htem meet, And to the end, One thing keeps them together for all time... Love...

-END


End file.
